It'll be alright
by TearyLazuliCertifiedReaper
Summary: Konan asks Itachi to comfort Deidara who had been denying that he missed Sasori. What will Itachi do to comfort him?


An explosion can be heard through the entire base but everyone In Akatsuki kept minding their own business, Everyone except Konan and Itachi who were talking in kitchen. Konan put on a worried face while Itachi barely showed any signs of emotion, as usual.

"See what I mean?" Konan as she looked back at Itachi who was standing by the Kitchen's window.

"I get what you're saying but why me? Of all the people, couldn't you just ask someone who would actually care? Like yourself?"

"I already did but he just kept denying it!" Konan exclaimed, slamming her hands onto the table.

Everyone thought and hoped that after Sasori died, nothing would change in Akatsuki. At first, everything seemed alright but after a few weeks past, Deidara changed. He became cold and distant to everyone. He barely talked to Kisame, he stopped admiring Konan's origami whenever he passed by it, he even stopped blowing things up, he was completely different from the way he used to be.

"I just thought that…" Konan closed her eyes and stood back up."You could be able to help him since you're good at manipulating people." She continued.

Itachi looked at Konan for a few seconds before finally replying.

"I'll think about it." He said as her left the room in quite a hurry. He slightly bumped the girl's shoulder as he passed by.

Konan sighed. "And I know that you care about him too Itachi…"

The door slammed open as hidan went in.

"Awww the f*** with this s***.!" Hidan exclaimed as he entered the room with two broken limbs and a decapitated head being held by his broken right arm.

"I told you not to mess with him." Kakuzu said behind the newspaper he was reading.

"I didn't even f****** say anything to that little bastard!"

"Oh really?" Kakuzu said, slightly lowering the newspaper, making his eyes visible to Hidan.

"You can't blame him though." Kisame entered the room with a toothy grin.

"And why the f*** not? That b**** blew me up for no f****** d*** reason for jashin's sake!"

"Lighten up Hidan, he just misses Sasori. I don't know what they've been through but they seemed pretty tight. Sasori is his master after all. Who knows, you'd probably do the same if Kakuzu died." The two gave Kisame a deadly glare as dark aura filled the room. The zombie duo were about to attack the Shark when suddenly, Zetsu popped out of the ground.

"Leader called for a meeting"

All of them stared at Zetsu. Silence filled the room.

"What?"**"its impolite to stare at people you know"**

Soon enough, everyone was at the meeting room, wondering what this was all about.

"Settle down everyone, I'm giving away new missions."

Everyone paid attention as Pein carefully read the scroll he was holding.

"Hidan and Kakuzu, find the following items on this list. Kisame and Konan, come with me. We'll talk about your mission privately."

"Itachi and Deidara, you are free to do as you please."

All of Akatsuki headed to where they were supposed to be, the zombie duo left base to go after the things on the list, Kisame and Konan followed Pein, Itachi went somehow I don't know while Deidara went out for a fly.

Deidara found himself sitting beside a river, throwing pebbles. He was about to throw another one until…

"Uchiha…" Deidara looked back and saw a man wearing the same clothes he was wearing.

"What are you doing here?" Deidara resumed in throwing pebbles into the river.

"You're strangely out of character."

"You're one to talk. What do you want?"

"Usually you'd be blowing things up by now." Itachi sat beside Deidara.

"Alright what's on your mind?" Itachi asked.

"Since when did you care, un?" Deidara groaned, throwing another pebble.

"Delay is the deadliest form of Denial, Deidara." Itachi calmly spoke.

Deidara stared at him. It was clear that Deidara is not enjoying this conversation one bit. He stood up.

"I don't know what you're talking about, un." He walked away from where Itachi was sitting.

Crows suddenly scattered in front of Deidara and Itachi was there.

"Just let go." Itachi said.

"Leave me alone, Uchiha!" The blonde exclaimed as he turned to another direction.

And again, in a blink of an eye, Itachi was right there in front of him.

"Then tell me what's wrong!" He raised his voice.

"Nothing is!" He hastily turned to another direction.

Itachi appeared again "Don't lie."

"I don't have time for you Itachi."

"Then admit it."

"I told you to leave me alo…" Just as Deidara was about to punch Itachi in the face, Itachi appeared behind him, holding his arm where it still hurt since kakuzu just reattached it. That was enough to stop Deidara from any further action. There was a long moment of silence between the two.

"Admit it…" Sobs can be heard as Itachi let go of Deidara's arm

"Just…leave me alone Itachi…"

Itachi appeared in front of Deidara again, this time, hugging him. Deidara grasped Itachi's cloak like as if he was in pain and cried on Itachi's shoulder. The two slid down as Deidara's knees weakened from crying. As Deidara cried on Itachi's shoulder, Itachi can't help but shed a few tears as well, as if he felt what Deidara felt.

"It'll be alright…" Itachi whispered.


End file.
